Demon I am, Curse I will be
by essicaohnsonX
Summary: Freddy scared a young boy, thinking he can spread fear through his "sister." What he doesn't know is that he is taking something that isn't his, and how will a new demon slasher feel about her "brother" being picked on do? Get revenge, just like she has been doing to teenagers for three years after her death by them. NO ROMANCE! EVIL FREDDY! EVIL OC! M FOR DEATH AND VIOLENCE!
1. Candy

_**Candy**_

A little boy opened his eyes, only to find him self in a boiler room. He bit his lip, only making him look younger than five. His blond hair soon covered in sweat by the heat in the place. "Where am I?"

"Hey kid!", a voice yelled. The boy didn't know where it came from, turning in a circle before stopping. "W-What?" His voice was shaking. He didn't know where he was, and wanted his sissy Nae Nae. "Where are you?" His heart pounded with fear.

"Over here!", The voice sounded demonic, but his curiosity got the best of him as he turned around, seeing something he wasn't expecting. There was a man in a carnival suit, but instead of the regular colors, it was red and green striped. He was in a stand with a sign that read. "Freddy's Candy Shop!" There was lolly pops, cotton candy, and even nutty bars. It excited the child, but he couldn't see the mans face, since his back was turned to the child.

The boy was tempted by the candy, "Candy?" Why would that evil voice want to give him candy? And why wasn't the candy stand there a minute ago. It was all so confusing. His Nae Nae would know what to do. Where was she anyway? The boy rubbed his eyes to make sure it was real.

"HEARS A GREAT PRICE FOLKS! I'LL GIVE YOU TWO LOLLY POPS FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!", the demonic voice yelled, "HEY KID!" He didn't know what to do. The mans back was turned, how could he know that he was here? Only Nae Nae could do that.

"Really?", the boy asks, stepping closer into the trap. He let joy fill him despite his doubts and smiled. Candy! Nae Nae never let him have candy unless he was good. "You wont tell my Nae Nae on me?"

"Sure", the voice said, "As long as you don't tell, I wont." A dark chuckle was herd, like the man new something that he didn't. The boy didn't trust the man, but wanted his candy. A lolly pop stood out to him, and the man grabbed two of them. "Here have some..." The man turned around, his shirt changing into a sweater. It wasn't that it changed that shocked him. It was his face. Horribly burnt, with an evil smile on his face. The boy screamed.

His face was the scariest thing until the boy seen his weapon. He has a glove, but the glove had knives for fingernails, long and seemed sharp. The boy know knew what the man wanted. To hurt him. He desperately wished his Nae Nae was here. On the knives where the suckers, but the morphed into round balls with faces, screaming at him to run. "There fresh..."

The boy screamed and ran as fast as his five year old legs could take him. No, his Nae Nae would save him. She always saved him and she would beat him up! He took a glance back, and seen the stand with the man in it. "I guess he didn't like soul-berry." The demon laughed, "More for me" The demon took a bite of the soul, begging the boy as it screamed, blood, but the child didn't know that yet, coating his mouth. The demon quickly finished it, jumping over the counter separating the stand from the rest of the world.

The boy quickly looked with his baby blue eyes for a place to hide. He could here the monsters foot steps getting closer, just taunting him. He ran as fast as he could, remembering when he thought his Nae Nae was a monster and ran from her. She caught him, but he couldn't let The Boogie Man get him. His Nae Nae would never hurt him, but The Boogie Man would. He turned the corner, out of the mans sight.

"Come out piglet. Come out wherever you are.", his haunting voice said, "Don't want me to eat them all by my self, do you?" The boy could care less if the man ate them or not! He just wanted his Nae Nae. He remembered when his Nae Nae called him Mister Oinkers. She joked that he winded like a pig. Now he was afraid that this man would eat him like a pig! He quickly seen an hiding place and ran to it. Nae Nae... Please wake me up from this dream he thought. Nae Nae I need help. He cried.

The man laughed, "Is the little piggy afraid?" The man suddenly appeared in front of his hiding space underneath the stairs. He cried harder, "You should be" The man walked closer to him.

"W-Who are you?", the little boy asked, tears running down his blue eyes. The man smiled thinking at the life soon leaving the beautiful blue eyes. The boy flinched at the man smile. "I'm FEAR himself you little bastard" The man slashed his blades at the child, fatal if it reached him, but it didn't.

The child tried to craw through the gap between steps, his head and half of his body through, "NAE NAE! HELP ME! NAE NAE!"

"Aw, the boor bastard calling for mommy!", The man spoke, grabbing the boys foot stopping the boy from going through, his laugh echoing through the boiler room. "She'll be dead soon for having a ugly little fuck like you."

The boy's heart raced, but in anger instead of fear. He held on to the steps, shouting, "No! Nae Nae is my sissy and could beat you up!"

"Really...", the man spoke, bringing fear back into the boy. "I could make your sister scream", the man said, drawing out the last word. The thought of another girl fighting him... He pulled the boy back under with an yank, and licked the boy's cheek savoring the taste. So much fear...

"No!" The little boy screamed, scared for his sister but confidant as well, "Shes a big girl and will beat you up!" He wiggled, trying to get away from the man.

Freddy smiled, an idea forming in his twisted brain, "Well you might just have a use after all" He pushed the child out of the dream world, knowing the fun will began soon.


	2. Chocolate Chip Waffles

_**Chocolate Chip Waffles**_

"Jonathan wake up!", a female voice said. She shook him gently, nothing else working in the last ten minutes. To her relief, the little boy opened his blue eyes as he was in the middle of a scream. "Nae Nae!"

His voice was shaken, like he was truly afraid for his life. Her dead heart leaped in her through, was he hurt? She quickly looked him over, and could seance that he wasn't near death. What had scared him so bad? Was it a memory... of her? She held him tighter "Sh, it's okay... it's only a nightmare."

She expected her words to sooth him, instead it only made him more panicked. "No Nae Nae! He was so scary and real!" She felt him hug her tighter. "Teir he was going to eat me like a pig!" She knew she shouldn't, but she was relived that it wasn't her self that scared him. Now about who was scaring him... Teirrom thought of several demons she heard about and knew, but knew not to jump to conclusions. No need to make enemies just yet.

"Who was after you? The Boogie Man?", she made a little joke. Every child's fear was of the Boogie Man. Not most met him before though. Not to her surprise Jonathan nodded, "Yes!"

Teirrom felt her self smile, "Then if you see him again tell'em your sissy is gonna get him... like this!", she reached out and tickled him with a playful smile. Now wasn't the time for the supernatural. Tonight I'll put a marked sign on him, Teirrom thought, A spiritual mark that even low class demons will know he is mine.

Jonathan laughed, pushing trying to get out of her grasp. His laughs where golden, innocent. Any demon would love to break him. Any demon but her self. That didn't make her soft though. Oh no, she was a cold ruthless upper class demon. He was the only one spared. He was the only one who got to live. "No Nae Nae!", he laughed, "He was the real one!"

Teirrom sighed, hoping he would drop the subject. She would have sensed if it was the real Boogie Man. His power would have left traces. She looked into her "brothers" soul, finding traces of power that where not her own. A demon was near him. A powerful one, much like her self. _Slasher_

"Look, why don't we make a deal.", she said hoping he would be up for it. She knew that this could get dangerous remembering the fight two years ago between two slashers. She didn't know the details, but that both where incredibly weakened. If she had to fight another slasher, she had a disadvantage. They had more souls, more experience than her self. She didn't need the souls per to say, but everyone used the souls. Some stored the souls, and that gives them strength of their kills.

Jonathan looked at her, "What?" She smiled at his curiosity. He was worth fighting for, worth killing for. She couldn't give up killing for him though, it was too much fun, and made the rage inside of her dim a little. Nothing could let her give up that feeling.

"Do you remember when I got hurt a few years ago", she asked. He didn't know about death yet, or blood for that matter. He nodded as her arms wrapped tighter around him. "Well I was really angry and finally seen the way things should be" Oh as a human she was so dumb. Believing in religion, letting her self be fooled that it was wrong to kill. To want revenge, "I acted on my feelings, and let me be me." It was all so clear in her mind. Her first kill as a slasher.

"You weren't Nae Nae before?", he asked, a little fear in his eyes. She understood in a second that she was letting her emotions show. No, he doesn't need to know the real her yet, "Of coarse not sweaty, I will always be Nae Nae. I was just different then"

Jonathan smiled and kissed her cold cheek, "I like you the way you are!" She laughed, "I do to, but some really mean people didn't like what I was doing. Then they gave the people who hurt me something that could send me to a new home." He looked confused.

"Why didn't you like your new house?", he asked. She laugh, if only he knew, "No, it was just really boring"

"Oh", he said. She seen that he thought he understood. She shook her head. She hoped he would never understand or better yet, understand and be with her. Be a killer, a slasher. "The thing is that the Boogie Man and other bad guys live there." She watched his reaction, pleased by the results.

"No Nae Nae! He'll get you! You can't live there!", he hugged her tighter, his face shocked. Good, he didn't think she was bad. The first step in explaining is complete.

Teirrom laughed, "Hun he has no reason to hurt you. I'm... like him now" She regretted her words. Just when she thought the first step was done.

"So you're gonna get me?", He said with a sad look, not fear. Better than fear at least.

"No! No", Teirrom said, "It just means that I can get other people, never you" He relaxed at this, but was still worried. "The people I get are bad people." He smiled then.

"That means he can't get you?", Jonathan said, completely happy. She smiled back and nodded.

"Or you, because you're a good little boy and your my John John if he hurts you then I can get him back. Make him unhappy forever. So he has to stop.", she said.

Jonathan mumbled, "Okay Nae Nae, but does that means you would let him keep me forever?" How innocent, she thought, not even knowing what _getting_ people really meant. "Never John John. I would get you out" _Even if it meant going through every soul they have,_ she added silently.

"Can we eat now?", he asked and smiled. She knew he was avoiding the subject. She let him, knowing that she could convince him more later. After all, humans do have to eat, even if there five.

"Okay munchkin. Time for some chocolate chip waffles!", she said smiling.

"You're the best Nae Nae!", he said running to the kitchen.

"Hey! No running in the house!", she shouted after him


	3. Chocolate Milk

**_Chocolate_****_ Milk_**

Teirrom had the urge to kill again after her conversation with Jonathan. She didn't want to snap and hurt him because of her blood lust. After breakfast she sat him down in front of the TV, not needing to explain. This happen often enough. "I'll be back in a little while John John"

Jonathan looked at the TV, watching it instantly. His child cup was in his hand with chocolate milk in it, and was drinking it. "Okay Nae Nae!", he said, "Bye Bye! I love you!"

Teirrom smiled, "Bye kiddo!" She walked out, smiling to her self. It was time to become her true self.

Her short brown hair morphed into her face not even an inch of skin showing, like her hair was glued on. Her jaw was wider, not demonically so but enough to tell it was broke, making her hair stretch, if she where alive it would be hurting her. Her eyes where the only thing that showed, but horrifying so. Where the color in her eye should be, it was only black as if it where all one pupil. The sclera was colorful, though. It was a dark blue on the out side near the eye lids, slowly turning green than yellow, and finally red. She looked like a beast, a demon she truly was.

It wasn't then end of her change. Her skin started to bleed, but the blood dried, making a solid skin covering. It ended at her fingernails, as they turned black, naturally. On top of her head there was a jesters hat, but not the normal colors. It was blue and green with yellow bells that constantly drip blood. "Now the real fun begins"

Even her voice was demonic, but has a female charm to it telling you that it was a girl. Now, she thought, I am my true self. She began to fade away with an evil gleam in her eyes.

* * *

A teenage girl woke up in the woods, no clue where she was. All she remembered was going into that old folks town Cabool, taking a sip of water, then nothing. She wondered where her friends where. Was this Damien's, her boyfriend, kind of joke? Who knows what happened when she was passed out. "Hello?", she called, "Damien, where are you?"

The teenage girl looked around, oddly scared by the woods around her. It was just morning, the suns rays just peeking out. With all the shadows it was casting, it was worse than at night, "Damien this isn't funny anymore" She slowly got up, looking around, "Damien!"

The girl almost had enough of what she thought was Damien. A bell rang, like a small Christmas bell. She seen her button up shirt was dirty, so she took it off. Maybe Damien would be coated out by this. "Fuck you to Damien"

The last time they talked Damien he was mad at her. Why did his sister have to be such a brat? The girl understood why he would take her side, after all they are brother and sister, but he just sat there while his sister insulted her. This was just some childish prank by them to scare her. She hated to admit it but it was working.

The bell rings again, this time further annoying the teenager. "I hate nature.", She mumbled then called out, "What are you afraid to look at these?" She squeezed her breast together. "Sick Freak"

Damien's sister would love that. Who scares people with bells anyway? Don't most killers have knives or something? Oh scary a killer bell. She made sure to place a hand on her stomach. She will get Damien back for this. Big time.

Suddenly, the bells rang non stop, anticipating something. The teenage girl had given up hope it was Damien now. One to many horror movies had a girl like her murdered because of stupid mistakes. This seemed to much like a movie for her to let it go this time. At first it could have been Damien, but he would have came out by now. His sister didn't seem like the type but who knows. Someone is going to pay if this is a prank though, and she hoped it was.

"You have just won a prize!", a figure said on a small hill, casting a huge shadow on the ground. All she could really make out was the jesters hat on top of her head. If this was a movie, she had a feeling this would be the killer about to get its kill. It was smaller than Damien's sister to. This might be a real killer.

"W-Who are you", she asked then shook her head, "Never mind, just get me out of here" Her gales at the shape was fearful. This figure could be anyone. Might be some stupid person sent here by Damien's sister.

The figure sounded sad, "But... You haven't gotten your prize yet?" The voice was female, but not to high pitch. It sounded young, but at the same time evil. She shook away tought thoughts. It might be some weirdo. "Screw your damn prize!"

The figure laughed, "That wasn't very nice" The teenage girl couldn't see it, but it was smiling. _Almost time..._

The teenage girl sneered. Who did this girl think she was? "Freak", she mumbled under her breath and turned around to walk the other direction. To her surprise, the figure spoke again.

"My bells told me all I need to know... You made the Earth sad", it said with a fake sad voice, "But!" The figure was suddenly in front of her, with its head faced down, "I'm here to make it smile again." Her head came back up, revealing her deformed jaw, open wide. The figures skin rips on its face, forced by its hands, making it go wider and with blood spraying everywhere. The figure laughed at the scream the girl made, even her giggles being demonic in some odd way.

The teenage girl screamed and ran as fast as she could. No, this was all a sick dream. She screamed again, "Somebody help me!"

The figure was still laughing, "Time for some fun!" She ripped off a bell on her jester hat, sighing as she felt a sting of pain. She threw it on the ground, blood flowing from it in to the Earth as it busted open, on the inside of the ball, in tiny letters it read, "Teirrom"

Teirrom picked up the broken ball as it cuts into her, becoming a knife. The holder of the knife was white, with carvings of real people inside the carved tarot cards. The blade of the knife started out as two half's of a circle, crescent moons facing the oppesat of each other, then when the halves are finished it curves in diagonally to create a point. It fit the killer perfectly. "The Earth is always so old fashion" she disappeared with the knife.

The girl was unaware of the events that just occurred, but soon fell to the ground. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!", she screamed, "please" She curled into a ball and cried. Why did this have to happen to her? She didn't do anything wrong... She started sobbing. She hated nature. She hated the Water and the Earth.

Why had she came to this trip to visit Damien and Ashley's grandmother, Ashley was Damien's sister. A few friends went with them. After dinner, which she ate none of, Ashley called her a hard ass. She almost laughed, Lorie White being a hard ass. She usually was the life of the party, but now it was different. Not after finding out she was pregnant with Damien.

Lorie has everything going for her a popular boyfriend, the car, the grades, and even the looks. Pregnancy at sixteen was not something on her plans. She was going to tell Damien when they got back from the trip. Why didn't she tell him sooner. She touched her stomach lightly. She couldn't get read of it. This was her child, and if Damien wanted to be in its life he would be.

He wouldn't though. He told her to leave and never come back and that's when she blacked out in the car after taking a few sips of water. Now look where it has gotten her. She wished she could turn back time and still be with them. To tell Damien about her child. She briefly wondered what happened to him as she heard a bell ring. No... She stayed quiet and listened again, only hearing the sound of a mosquito.

She was relived, but soon it launched it's self into her arm. She quickly smashed it without a thought. Stupid nature, she thought. Soon another one came as well, with that annoying buzzing sound. Lorie was quickly growing irritated and smacked it again. Only then did she remember what position she was in, and how the crazy girl loved nature talking about the earth. The mosquito sprang to life, and she felt a tear go down her face.

More slowly began surrounding her, all of them didn't die and wanted revenge for their dead sibling. Soon every time she smacks one, it gets bigger, not only that but by her blood. As one bites her stomach she covers the rest of it. NO! Her baby will not die. "AH HELP ME!", she cried knowing it would do no good.

She picks up a rock off the ground, with one hand on her stomach and hit it off of her pregnant belly. Her hand then covers it again "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Even with one-off, soon she feels dizzy, and her skin becomes bumpy from all the bites. One lands on her brown eye and bites. She screams and runs randomly, desperate to get away. Luck was on her side as she swims into the water, and they all let her go.

She stayed under for seconds, before coming back up for breath. Lorie dreaded thinking that they might be back up at the surface waiting for her, ready to suck her dry and this time not let go but knew she needed air. Once above water she gasped in air her lungs needed. She looked at the shore to see where the mosquitoes went.

Lorie's eyes followed the buzzing noise as she seen the mosquitoes do something impossible. They swarmed around each other, soon connecting together creating a person. The figure from before stood in front of her on shore, still laughing. She felt tears go down her cheeks.

Teirrom looked at a girl with a smile, "Time FLIES by fast when you're having fun!" She laughed louder this time at her own joke, soon remembering what she needed to do. Lorie glared at her, believing that she was completely insane. "Wanna see a trick"

As if not waiting for an answer, she juggled water balloons, with her eyes closed. Lorie didn't understand, but her eyes followed the balloons, and when she seen Teirrom's hands missing one, she knew it wasn't from a mistake. The water balloons fell, when they hit the ground blood sprayed out. Lorie's heart speed up when she knew it was her own blood.

"Now that the Earth has a big laugh, what about water?", Teirrom said smiling. Her blood pleased the elements, mostly because it was the blood of a future mother. It wasn't before long that Lorie felt a fish bite her toe off. She screamed in agony.

Teirrom smiled, "Looks like it needs a laugh to!" She soon appeared in front of Lorie with the knife and swung it down, the bells ringing on her head non stop now.


	4. Juice

Jonathan couldn't keep his eyes open. He didn't want to sleep though. He still remembered the man in his dreams. The burn face and rude words scared him, even though Nae Nae told him that he wouldn't hurt him. The way the boogie man acted was scary. He trusted his Nae Nae, and she will be mad if he was up all day without a nap. He closed his eyes, and his breathing evened as he fell asleep.

Jonathan felt the heat seep into his skin, and started to sweat. His blue eyes opened to see the boiler room once more. Terror was on his face. His Nae Nae did lie. An evil chuckle was heard, and the loud screeching of metal against metal made his ears hurt.

* * *

Terrior waited till after the high of her kill wore off, then she went into hell. Jonathan should be talking a nap by now, giving her some time to think about the situation at hand. So far she was an unknown slasher, with many not caring to fight with her or meddle in her business. Most slashers are that way, only coming out of their hell in rare times. Some though, where aware of how much more powerful they were compared to many other creatures, and used it against them.

What where slashers is a common question. Slashers unlike demons where all human once, even if it was unknown. They also could have human emotions. Demons on the other hand where fallen angels, or the byproduct of two fallen or a human and a demon. Slashers are stronger because the bond with the powers where so unnatural, it used soul magic, the most powerful power there is. Terrior was briefly reminded of her human years as a child, but stopped. That was over now.

It was rare that a new slasher was made because of the risks. When they do it is even more rare when the others don't know about. The problem was the testing. Many slashers want to know how others were made, and fight them to see their weaknesses and strengths. This also could endanger Jonathan, her handsome Sparky. Terrior could handle fights, but could never get him hurt. Like it or not he was her only weakness. Well, there was one other...

Terrior had only been defeated once. A memory that she did not want to dwell upon. She had gotten her Sparky as a reward though. Her lovely Sparky. The last thing she had left of her world. Her human soul so damned that it was never coming back. Her death may have been unjust, but she made the choice of revenge. Of her first kill. The first time she pleased the elements. She will never be weak again. Only strong as she wished to be, with the souls flowing in her blood, the souls that drank of her body and ate of her flesh.

They didn't know it though. Her human body was dumped in the water tower that many drank from. That's how her victims are picked. She was always told to respect her elders, so the elderly was never killed unless they where a priests. She could kill children and teenagers who never respected her, or the elements. The teenagers never even cared how much they stole from the elements, how the water is in pain every time it is drank, or how the earth bleeds with each step they take. The beautiful elements go through it all, then even after they love humans.

That's the problem. The ignorant children pushed to far as to litter, or spit, or kill the creature just out of blood shed. It is fun killing them. Their heart to stops beating. The funny thing was where she put the remainder of the blood. The blood did nothing to the elements, just the humans soul. So most of the blood goes into the elements, but there last drops of blood goes into her, making her stronger. Only the last drops of blood is where the soul goes for humans.

The funny thing is most slashers don't know this. Most of them trap the soul, but with a piece of blood or the body they can be pulled back to life. That is reasons that some slasher can live on. They must have the last piece of blood destroyed for them to truly die or they can regenerate and come back to life. Terrior remembered the whispers about some slashers, one named Michael Myers. An enemy in the truest. And one other... John? Jamison? Jackson?

The memories came flooding back to her. Jason, one of the slashers who was involved in the fight. He fought the other, and they both ended up defeating each other. He was now one of the top slashers. No one dared to fight him, and for the most part he stayed in his hell. She was glad that she never seen him. Terrior didn't know who started the fight, but he was a hard enemy to defeated and she didn't want that kind of fight on her hands. Not when she was so new and has so less souls than many. Two Hundred? Not many compared to at least a thousand each seemed to have. She was weak, but slowly getting stronger.

This made her think of her current situation. She needed to know who she would talk to in hell to about it. Someone who would not snitch, someone who will know most slashers and their soul presents. Most where crossed off, maybe a higher class demon. She could offer souls to them, but that wont guarantee their silence. If they did decide to tell she could always kill them-

Before her thought was finished, a loud pop was heard. Terrior identified this "pop" as what some used to travel in hell. Some had other methods, relating to death but most low-grade slashers had the "pop" sound. Others, more powerful can do it silently, or what their ability is consisted of. Terrior had a mix, silent but as well relating to her death.

Terrior knew better than to make eye contact with any one if she wanted to stay alive. Other signs gave her the answer without putting her self at risk. A low-grade slasher would not stop all the chit-chat in the bar, only because some of the demons could fight and might kill the lower grade so they do not have to risk it. This showed her that an older, more powerful one must be present. His transportation could have not been heard. Two slashers.

Terrior stoop up and closed her eyes. This was much of a risky situation taking place to stay here. Her sparky must be finished with his nap by now as well. Closing her eyes she pictured her white doorway. The center bell on her jesters hat ringed, causing a chain reaction of mist and a fresh forest sent to surround her. Soon her body started to fade away.

"Hey bitch", a loud manly voice shouted. She stopped and froze. Thinking, her mind went a million miles per hour. If she ignored him then he would pay more attention to her but if she talked to him... She cleared her mind as she felt the wind blow through her hair.

"Yea", Terrior let her instincts take over. The bell on the right side twitched. The souls in the bell gave her power, her rage boiling out of the surface. She would slaughter him if he tried anything.

Terrior could almost here the man sneer, "Watch where your going. You're gonna get your ass kicked."

Terrior's cheek spilt wide open, her hair ripping as well, "By who?" she took a step forward, "A week slasher like you?"

"Fuck you!", the man yelled. She heard the air from a blade as she reacted instantly.

Terrior turned around, and iron grip as her hand grabbed his through. She could scene his fear. Oh, so delicious fear. The elements would be pleased. A bell started ripping through the palm of her hand, old blood pooling from it. The mans eyes widened. As the bell came out, the knife from her last kill was created. Her smiled widened. The earth wanted his soul.

Her hand came up as she slashed his thought. She whispered in her horse voice, "Don't mess with me." The blood he carried spilled, her knife soaking up the souls that we're begging for release. The souls in their blood where now the earths, damming her even more.

The man, who she know seen had a mask on. The mask looked like a ghost, but stretched longer. Pitiful what a slasher had come to. "Slasher" the man gasped out, bleeding more. Terrior didn't take all the souls, for if she killed him she would make more enemy's than stealing some of the souls.

Terrior sat back down, her knife going back into her skin, and a little bell rang again. There was only one way to kill a slasher truly. That was to take all of there souls, including their own, and absorb it. No hero could do that. Only the truly damned.

"Ghost Face was week child.", called a deeper voice. She recognized this voice immediately. Pin Head, also known as Zipe Toxic. The favorite son of the leader of all hell. The strongest slasher. "It's been ten years since the last slasher"

Terrior made the best unthreatening voice she could without sounding week, "I've been around long enough" The pins sticking out of his snow-white grid head did not scare her, but let her have more respect for him.

Pin Head raised an imaginary eyebrow, for the fact he had no hair at all, "May I ask your rank childlike sir?" She could scene his curiosity flying off him, only then hearing the bar being deathly quite.

Terrior made a dry, cold laugh, "I'm a girl" She looked up at his eyes.

He sensed her disrespect as not a respect issue, but a protection of sorts. Pin Heads pale blue eyes meeting her disfigured hazel ones. He nodded shortly, the silent message going through, _give me something I want in return._ "When you wish for information, come"

Terrior watched him walk to the front of the bar. She watched him close his eyes. She felt the raw pure power surround him before she spoke up, "I need information."

He stops, not surprised. He was expecting this. "What kind?"

She looked at the blood of Ghost Face, the weakling on her hands. This blood could be anyone's, hold anyone's soul. But it would never be her John John's. "Someones trying to take whats mine. I need his rank and who he is."

Pin Head smirked, "And in return?" This was the closest of a deal with a devil as she could get, but her soul was already gone and dead so there was no harm for her.

Terrior smiled her cheek spitting smile, "You'll get information on me. Rank, number. Something reasonable." Not her weaknesses, she added silently.

He nods, "Very Well" He offers a hand to her, since she was a woman after all. She took it, and went to the heart of hell all for her Sparky.

* * *

Jonathan called, wishing for all his heart to wake up. Why isn't she coming? He has run from the man for ever. "Nae Nae..."

Freddy suddenly appeared in front of him, "Guess who wanted to play?"


End file.
